


Role Shifts

by fluffyxcloud



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sexy Times, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyxcloud/pseuds/fluffyxcloud
Summary: Doojoon doesn’t know what’s going to happen to him tonight, but Junhyung and Yoseob do. And tonight, they’re the ones calling the shots.





	Role Shifts

 

 

  
Doojoon didn’t quite know how he let this happen. He supposed it was when Junhyung first caught him and Yoseob fooling around. Or maybe it was when they decided to let the other boy join them. Maybe, he mused, it was when Junhyung caught the look of pleasure that flashed across his face when the rapper first exerted a bit of control over him. Whatever the reason, Doojoon found himself in the most unfamiliar of positions.

 

Not that he was complaining, mind you. Not when Junhyung had him pressed harshly against the closed door of their bedroom, fingers digging into his scalp. His hands pulled at short strands and Doojoon was sure it messed up his styled faux hawk, but then Junhyung bit at his bottom lip and Doojoon gasped against his lips, swirled his tongue inside the other man’s warm mouth and it was so good. Junhyung’s hot hands came down from his hair, sliding along the narrow column of his neck, brushing against his collar bones, and then he shoved them down and underneath the leader’s flimsy wife beater. Doojoon reflexively tensed his stomach muscles and Junhyung chuckled into his mouth. He pulled the shirt up and over Doojoon’s hair, haphazardly chucking the article away before hands moved back in to run up and down his thick arms. Doojoon, not one to be outdone or underdressed, immediately removed his hands from their purchase on Junhyung’s ass and pulled his tee shirt off, dropping it to his side and grabbing the rapper’s shoulders, pressing their chests flush together. He had to angle his head further down, but the feel of smooth skin against his made his neck’s protest a feeble one. He once again had the upper hand until Junhyung reached back up and grabbed at the leader’s scalp, suddenly exerting pressure and pushing Doojoon’s head down. Doojoon, a little shocked but extremely turned on by his partner’s wordless demands, sunk slowly to his knees, dropping wet kissing along the planes of his stomach as he descended. His hands trailed behind, dipping into every curve and plane that Junhyung’s bare chest presented him.  
 

  
When he settled to his knees, his hands scrambled at Junhyung’s pants and he panted harshly against the denim that he pressed his face against. But instead of helping Doojoon, Junhyung stumbled a few steps backward, Doojoon’s arms faintly trying to clutch at his jeans to stop him from moving.  
 

  
“wha-” he managed before Junhyung’s intent became clear. Junhyung stepped all the way across the room to the far wall, leaning back against it. His own hands pulled at the button and fly of his jeans and he shot Doojoon a look. Understanding the intent, Doojoon moved to stand up and make his way over to the aroused man in front of him.  
 

  
“No,” Junhyung ordered. “On your knees.”  
 

  
Doojoon paused. Blinked. Breathed in heavily. And with a smirk adorning his face, he crawled slowly over to the wall, making sure to not appear too eager. Junhyung looked down at him with lidded eyes, and as he reached his destination, Doojoon bit his bottom lip, eyed the rapper’s crotch, and pressed his face once again into his jean-clad thigh.

 

“Doojoon,” Junhyung said, breath hitching slightly.  
 

  
“What,” Doojoon asked, hands pulling down the rapper’s jeans and underwear so he could run his hands along creamy thighs.  
 

  
“Suck me.”  
 

  
Junhyung grabbed Doojoon’s head and moved the older man’s face into his arousal. Instead of giving him what he wanted, however, Doojoon just pressed his face into his warm skin and kissed along his inner thighs. Junhyung sucked in a breath as Doojoon licked an area of skin and blew lightly on it.  
 

  
“Doojoon,” he commanded, moving Doojoon’s face back into his crotch. Doojoon leaned back to rest on his haunches and his hands grabbed Junhyung’s ass, pushing the man’s body closer against his face. He darted his tongue out and licked the hardened shaft, taking time to taste the salty skin of his lover. Junhyung thrust forward, and Doojoon’s hands kneaded at his flexed ass, enjoying the feel of it in his hands. Finally he licked his lips before taking the other man’s arousal into his mouth. Junhyung moaned out a quiet “shit” and kept his fingers twined in Doojoon’s hair. Doojoon made to move his head back so he could properly play with the erection in his mouth, but was startled when Junhyung’s hands tightened around his hair and kept his head in place.  
 

  
“No,” he said softly. “This time you’re doing what I want.”  
 

  
Doojoon blinked but quickly understood what he meant when Junhyung started thrusting slowly into his mouth on his own accord. Doojoon wrapped his lips securely around the dick in his mouth, but lapped his tongue along the breadth of it, feeling the silky texture against his smooth tongue.  
 

  
Doojoon moaned, loving the feel of his partner’s controlling hands. His mouth was full and he tasted salt and even though it was a little weird, he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked a little harder. Junhyung moved one hand to wipe at a bit of saliva that left the man’s mouth, and he brought it up to his own, catching Doojoon’s eyes as he deftly licked it off his fingers. Doojoon breathed heavily through his nose as Junhyung thrust deeper, forcing the leader to take more of him in his mouth.  
 

  
He didn’t notice the click of the door opening and closing again, nor did he notice the padding of feet coming towards him. It wasn’t until he felt hands snake around his bare chest and down to his own pants-clad arousal that Doojoon was aware of Yoseob’s presence. He jumped slightly, but allowed himself to sink back slightly into his other lover’s warm body. He noticed that Yoseob was already naked and felt another jolt of arousal shudder through him. Junhyung stopped thrusting and Doojoon let out a small huff of dissatisfaction.

 

Yoseob chuckled at the sound and kissed the back of Doojoon’s ear. “It’s okay, Doojoonie, we’re not done with you yet.”  
 

  
Junhyung pulled out of Doojoon’s mouth and moved towards the beds, beckoning Yoseob and Doojoon to go along with him. Yoseob stood up with the fluidity that only a dancer could possess and glided over to Junhyung, wrapping his arms around the rapper’s neck and playfully nipping and sucking at his already swollen lips. Junhyung moaned, grinded against Yoseob’s built body, and turned a pointed stare in Doojoon’s direction.  
 

  
Doojoon paused, unsure if he was allowed to stand or if he was still meant to crawl over to his lovers but a second later shakily stood to his feet (his knees hurt) and walked over. He idly mused he was the only one with clothes on, but figured sooner or later that would be resolved.

 

As soon as he was within arm’s reach, Yoseob thrust out a hand and grabbed Doojoon’s neck, pulling him in for a heady kiss while Junhyung scrabbled at his pants, undoing the button and guiding them off Doojoon’s hips. Doojoon all but kicked himself out of the legs and used his left hand to cup the back of Yoseob’s head and his right to caress Junhyung’s shoulders as the man attached his mouth to Yoseob’s neck.  
 

  
Yoseob moaned breathily and broke away from Doojoon’s lips, crawling up the ladder and moving up to the top bunk. Doojoon and Junhyung exchanged heated looks and in their unspoken agreement, Doojoon went up next, Junhyung smacking his ass as he followed quickly behind. Yoseob was waiting for them, at the head of the middle bed, and Doojoon was curious as to why the singer had such a peculiar look on his face when he spotted the glint of metal in his hands. Doojoon had no sooner figured out what his lovers’ plans were before Junhyung pushed hard against his back and Doojoon fell forward in front of Yoseob’s knees. Yoseob rolled him over and before Doojoon could think kinky his hands were secured in handcuffs clasped against the headboard.  
 

  
“You planned this,” Doojoon rasped, lust and anticipation laced in his words. Yoseob and Junhyung both exchanged a look before Yoseob threw a naked leg over Doojoon’s chest, properly straddling him, and said,  
 

  
“Yes, actually, down to who gets to do what to you, Doojoonie. And this time, you don’t get a say.”  
 

  
Doojoon groaned, loving the alien feeling of having control ripped from his hands. He knew why his lovers were doing this—what with their Japanese and Korean promotions, filming shows, and still working daily as the leader of Beast, Doojoon was always, always, always in control. And right now he didn’t have to decide anything.  
 

  
Yoseob seemed to recognize the epiphany in Doojoon’s face and stroked his leader’s face softly, fingers grazing one of his perfectly styled sideburns. “Doojoon, we are going to fuck you. And you…you’re going to like it.”  
 

  
And that’s when Junhyung stuck his first slickened finger in Doojoon’s hole. Doojoon bucked his hips up, startled from the invasion and yelped. “What are you doing?!” he exclaimed.  
 

  
“I told you hyung,” Yoseob grinned, “we’re going to fuck you.” Doojoon squinted and squirmed as Junhyung moved his finger inside him, and using that distraction, Yoseob rose up to his knees, still straddling Doojoon, and moved forward so the tip of his cock pressed against the leader’s lips.  
 

  
“I know you like this, hyung,” Yoseob grinned, “Show me you want it.”  
 

  
And against his better judgment, Doojoon inhaled Yoseob’s heady scent, craved it, craned his neck, and stuck out his tongue to gently lap at the head. Yoseob inhaled deeply and pushed his hips forward slightly, letting Doojoon just get his lips fully around the tip. Doojoon lapped up the salty precum that gathered and sucked gently on Yoseob’s skin, hoping his mouth would soon be filled more with the singer’s beautiful cock. Above him, Yoseob pressed his eyes closed and finally scooted further up, knees on either side of Doojoon’s shoulders, and fully thrust his arousal into Doojoon’s eager mouth. Doojoon felt the pulsing from Yoseob’s hardened length combined with the throbbing he was feeling in his ass, and, for the second time that night, allowed someone to fuck his mouth.  
 

  
Yoseob pushed in slowly, deeply, and Doojoon kept his lips tight and throat loose, freely licking and tasting what he could with his tongue. He hands strained unconsciously at the handcuffs, trying to wrap around the singer and grasp his firm ass, pulling and pushing the singer as he wished. Junhyung, one hand fondling the soft skin of Doojoon’s ass and the other playfully feeling around the hole where his middle finger was probing, added a second finger and twisted—Doojoon and Yoseob groaned; the former as a swell of pleasure rose inside his body, and the latter at the vibrations that coursed along his cock.  
 

  
Yoseob pulled out of Doojoon’s mouth and crawled to the side. Junhyung also withdrew his fingers, and Doojoon squirmed and let out an incoherent complaint at the emptiness.  
 

  
“Doojoon,” Junhyung’s commanding voice sounded from above him. “We’re going to uncuff you, but when we do, you have to promise to do what we want, do you understand?”  
 

  
Doojoon was so focused on getting the pleasure back that he nodded his head absently and pulled again at the cuffs. Yoseob leaned forward and prepared to take them off. “Hyung,” he said sternly, “when I take these off, you’d better get on your fucking knees, elbows facing me, understand?”  
 

  
Doojoon felt another rush go straight to his already painful erection and moaned out acquiescence.  


A click above his head sounded and he lowered his hands, arms burning at their period of immobility, but a quick slap against his thigh from Junhyung’s hand had him rolling over onto his stomach and pulling his legs under his knees. Yoseob sat, knees spread apart in front of Doojoon’s face, body lounging back on propped arms. Doojoon felt Junhyung’s slim fingers once again grab his ass, and pulling the two globes apart, a warm wetness licked at his opening. Doojoon surged forward into Yoseob’s crotch, head tilted and mouth pressed against the man’s inner thigh. Yoseob’s erection pressed against the side of his face. Yoseob’s breathing was audible even over his own pants, and Doojoon breathed wetly on the proffered skin in front of him. Junhyung’s tongue probed into Doojoon’s hole and some saliva dripped from Junhyung’s mouth and down the leader’s legs, sending a chill up his spine. Junhyung removed his tongue and smacked Doojoon’s ass hard. The loud slap resounded through the room and Doojoon groaned loudly at the burning sensation.  
 

  
“Suck him,” Junhyung commanded. Doojoon pressed another kiss to Yoseob’s thigh, but didn’t move fast enough as Junhyung smacked Doojoon’s ass again, red blossoming across the leader’s smooth skin. Doojoon moaned, hissed, and quickly moved his mouth back to engulf Yoseob’s length. Yoseob thrust his hips up and Doojoon bobbed his head in the singer’s lap. Junhyung paused, poised over Doojoon’s back and stared hungrily at the sight before him. Yoseob was biting his lip and his eyes were focusing hazily on Doojoon, who was immersed in the act of sucking and enjoying his lover’s cock for all it was worth. Yoseob flicked his eyes up and met Junhyung’s gaze. “Do it,” he said breathily, voice hitching as Doojoon grazed his teeth gently along the underside of his dick. Junhyung crawled over to the pillow at the head of the end bunk (Doojoon whining around Yoseob’s cock at the loss of the rapper’s talented fingers) and grabbed a small bottle of lube under the pillow. Making his way back to his sentry behind Doojoon, he quickly spread cool lube over his angry erection, hissing at the contact.  
 

  
“Doojoon, be ready,” Junhyung warned before grabbing his erection in his hand, bracing the other on Doojoon’s hip, and pushing the tip slowly into Doojoon’s hole. Doojoon groaned loudly and froze, suddenly immobile in Yoseob’s lap. Yoseob’s breath picked up as he resisted thrusting into Doojoon’s inactive mouth, but he grit his teeth and waited until Junhyung was fully sheathed inside their lover. Junhyung gave a shallow, tentative push, and Doojoon began slowly sucking on Yoseob again. Soon, Junhyung built up a steady rhythm, and as he rocked into Doojoon’s tight heat, the leader in turn pushed Yoseob’s cock deeper into his mouth. Yoseob twined his fingers in Doojoon’s hair and tugged, sending tingling pain and pleasure down to the leader’s neglected arousal. Junhyung reached around and grabbed it, making Doojoon whimper in pleasure and push back further into Junhyung’s crotch. Junhyung tugged in time with his thrusts and Doojoon adjusted his tongue and rhythm to match the one thrumming inside his body. Yoseob, reaching his climax, began to let out small high whimpers and Junhyung slowly lost control, speeding up inside Doojoon’s body and grunting quietly.  
 

  
“Jun, I’ma—“ Yoseob began before freezing, mouth open as he pushed his hips as far forward as possible into Doojoon’s mouth in mid-orgasm. Junhyung forced himself to stop thrusting into the pleasurable heat as he watched Doojoon struggle to swallow all of Yoseob’s cum. He let out a choked “fuck” as some slipped past the leader’s lips and dribbled down his chin. Yoseob breathed heavily a few seconds before Junhyung started thrusting into Doojoon again, slowly again, and the small singer sat up and shoved two fingers into Doojoon’s abused mouth. Doojoon licked and toyed with salty fingers before Yoseob pulled them out. Doojoon panted in time with Junhyung’s now torturously slow thrusts and stared intently at Yoseob as the man began to finger himself. Junhyung pushed roughly into Doojoon, to the hilt, and stopped, gritting his teeth as his hard length pulsed angrily inside of the leader. As Yoseob twisted two fingers inside himself and squirmed wantonly, Junhyung began to shallowly thrust inside Doojoon again, reaching around and lightly teasing the leader’s wet cock with nimble fingers.  
 

  
Soon Yoseob slid down to a laying position and shuffled underneath Doojoon. Junhyung guided Doojoon’s cock to the now prepped hole and pushed the tip in. Doojoon started to move in on his own before Junhyung grabbed his dick and squeezed threateningly. “I don’t think so,” he said gruffly, and then placed his palms on Doojoon’s ass. With one forceful shove, Doojoon was quickly shoved into Yoseob’s tight heat and the smaller man keened, throwing his head back against the mattress.  
 

  
“Fucking fuck, Doojoon,” Yoseob moaned.  
 

  
“You like that?” Junhyung asked through a tense jaw, keeping himself in control when all he wanted to do was start pounding Doojoon’s ass as hard as possible.  
 

  
Doojoon was ridiculously mute, unable to even let out a verbal assent but he moaned deep in his throat and clenched his ass around Junhyung, hoping the rapper would stop teasing and actually fuck him.  
 

  
Junhyung’s control snapped like a string and he pulled out almost all the way before thrusting almost violently inside Doojoon. The older man let out a yelp and pushed deeper in Yoseob, who gasped in pleasure.  
 

  
“Junnie, Junnie do it again,” Yoseob called, and Junhyung set the pace, thrusting hard and fast inside Doojoon’s tight hole while the older man in turn ravaged Yoseob’s body, rebounding from Junhyung’s powerful attacks.  
 

  
The quick pace didn’t last long—all the teasing already brought them to the brink, and when Junhyung pounded again and again into his lover, sending waves of pleasure along his body, Doojoon released himself in Yoseob. Junhyung heard the keening, saw Doojoon’s muscles quiver from exertion, and when pearly liquid dripped from Yoseob’s hole Junhyung came undone. He grunted and pushed deep into Doojoon, tensing there as he came hard into the leader.  
 

  
Pulling out, Junhyung flopped to the side, crawled past Doojoon who was still trying to collect himself, and settled next to Yoseob. Doojoon finally caught his breath and pulled out of Yoseob, the slick sound making his head spin again with desire. Yoseob grabbed his wrist and pulled him up to lay between him and Junhyung. The two men quickly pushed their bodies flush against his, and Yoseob threw his leg over Doojoon’s legs. His hand came to rest of Doojoon’s naked chest and Junhyung followed, feeling the older man’s heartbeat against his hot palm. 

 

 

 

 

Doojoon mused to himself that if that was what greeted him every time he got too busy, he’d ask manager for some more work.

 


End file.
